


Occult Avenue

by Sectanza



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Succubi & Incubi, Suggestive Themes, Undead, Witches, make that many mistakes, they've made some mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectanza/pseuds/Sectanza
Summary: When a witch fudges a ruined recipe, what comes from her cauldron isn't a potion, but an incubus. Now she has to put up with her new roommate, on top of her next door neighbor and her new zombie companion, the shifters across the street, the werewolf on the block, the oblivious siren in the nearby lake, and the rest of the seemingly never ending list of paranormal folk in the blink-and-you'll-miss-it town of Saloma. Everybody seems to be connected in one way or another; will one distasteful move set off a chain reaction of chaos?





	1. Prologue

_It’s nearly one in the morning. A witch is in her chambers, stirring a brew in her cauldron. Sylvaine, her froggy familiar, watches from a shelf close by. She lifts a paper and reads off the ingredients; and Sylvaine, startled by a beetle, leaps onto the page, pushing it into the cauldron as he takes an extra leap. Panicked, the witch fishes the paper out and desperately tries to read the ingredients off again, but all the ink is smudged. She frantically begins throwing in whatever she sees fit, and with one last stir, the cauldron erupts in flames. Smoke billows into the room and the witch falls onto her back, wheezing, coughing, and holding an arm over her eyes. A figure looms over and stares at her through the smoke._  
_“Well, hello there, pretty lady. What’s a girl like you doing calling on a guy like me?”_  
_Did… Did she just summon a demon… By accident?_

The smoke cleared and her wheezing could finally stop. She’d heard the voice and thought it was a sleep-deprived delusion; but then she moved her arm and could now see the figure, with hazel almond eyes and tow colored hair, staring down at her with the kind of snaggletoothed grin you’d expect to see on an animal, not a person. The witch screeched and flung herself backwards, grabbing onto the warm ladle she used for her cauldron and holding it up at the grinning man like a weapon. Surprisingly enough, he flinched.  
“Woah, woah, calm down, sweetheart! Put the ladle down, I ain’t here to suck out your soul! There are laws strictly prohibiting us from doing that.”  
“Us…? What do you mean us?” She scowled and pushed the ladle forwards again. He didn’t flinch this time; instead he raised an eyebrow, as if he was confused.  
“You really haven’t caught on by this point? Geez. I would have thought the big entrance would give it away,” the unwelcome visitor laughed, “what, too much smoke? I’ll have to work on that next time.”  
By this point she had stood up and started backing up with the ladle still held out in front of her. “What are you talking about?”  
He shook his head and his smile faded into a disappointed look. “Okay, clearly something’s wrong here. How do you not know what you did? What, don’t tell me you called on one of Satan’s boys by accident?”  
The witch’s face flushed pale. She looked like she had just witnessed a murder.  
“... Oh. Wow. That’s… That’s exactly what you did, isn’t it? That is…” He cleared his throat. “... We’ll talk about this over lunch or something. You prefer tea or coffee?”


	2. Recoup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch and the demon she's summoned sit down to talk about what just happened and are visited by another witch friend, who looks to be in a rush for some sort of ritual.

_“I can’t believe you’re having me make coffee at one in the fucking morning,” she mumbles as she steps down the hallway._  
_“I think you should be in more disbelief at the fact that you’re making coffee for a demon you summoned by accident.”_  
_“Touche.”_

She didn’t even know this demon guy for five minutes and he already irritated her severely. “You don’t have to full-on slurp coffee, y’know. Isn’t that stuff hot? It just came out of the coffee pot--are you drinking that stuff straight black?”  
“And I can see you’ve already forgotten that you’re talking to a demon again. I literally live in fire and feed off of sin, hot black coffee isn’t an issue, honey.”  
The witch gave a disgruntled huff. “Don’t call me ‘honey.’”  
“Okay then. How about I get a real name to call you by, then?” He imitated her huff and set his mug down.  
“Why don’t I get yours?”  
“Still workin’ on that.”  
She was taken aback. “Working on getting a name? How does that work?”  
“Demons gotta have good disguises; names are a part of that. Since I’ve lost all knowledge of how the real world works, all I’ve got is my physical disguise”--he gestured to his body in a sort of ‘take it all in’ move--”and even then I’m still working out all the kinks.”  
She nodded slowly. “Well, then… My name’s Serena. I’m guessing you’ll want some help with getting a believable name?”  
“Would be nice, yep.”  
“Hm…” She bit back a giggle. She had so many ideas for a way to fuck this guy over. “How about Kai Smith? Sounds believable, right?”  
He raised his eyebrows, as if he was surprised. Shit, did he catch on?  
“... Doesn’t sound bad. I like it.” A smile crossed his face and Serena held back a sigh of relief. “Well, now that names are out of the way… How, exactly, did you manage to summon me by accident?”  
Her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. “Sylvaine knocked my recipe into the cauldron and the ink got smudged, so I just kinda… Winged it.”  
“Hm… Guess that means there’s a potion for demon summoning then. Haven’t seen that one before. A shame it was an accident though, that means you’ll likely want to be rid of me by today.”  
She raised a brow in confusion. “What, did you want to stay?”  
Kai’s smile became a little nervous. “Well, aha… Usually demons like me are summoned by the, uh… Desperate ladies.”  
“Desperate ladies…?”  
“Y’know… The fat ladies. And not the cute kind of marshmallow fat, I mean the severely overweight ladies. A lot of generally unattractive ladies, outside and inside. The ones who can’t get laid to save their lives because of how repulsive they are.”  
She was utterly confused, and it must have shown as Kai continued speaking.  
“Sorry, you probably don’t know just what kind of demon you summoned. Supposedly it’s all based on the sins we committed in our former lives. Considering I’m an incubus, I imagine I was rather lustful when I was alive.”  
Serena’s lips puckered. “So, I summoned a prostitute from hell?”  
“Yep.”  
She was silent as she tried to think of what to say next. What was she supposed to do now? Kick him out of her house? Where was he supposed to go if she did, back to hell? The witch didn’t get much time to think about it, though; soon enough, there was knocking on her unlocked door, which swung open seconds after.  
“Hey Ser,” a familiar redhead, her nextdoor neighbor, chimed. “I ran out of sea glass yesterday not thinking I’d need it today, think I could borrow some?”  
Both Serena and Kai just stayed quiet and stared at the visitor, as if she wouldn’t see them.  
It took her a moment to notice the horns on his head. “Uh… Serena? Is the demon meant to be, like… A temporary helper?”  
Serena stuttered as she tried to find an explanation.  
“I mean, I would have been glad to lend you a hand any time. I’m just a call away.”  
“It was an accident, Snow.”  
“I… I’m sorry, what?”  
The witch puffed up her reddened cheeks a little. “I summoned him by accident just ten minutes ago.” She took in a gasp of disbelief as she heard the redhead suppressing her laughter. “Snowyn!”  
“I’m sorry,” the second witch wheezed out. She was laughing so hard she had to come in and sit down. Serena had to watch in embarrassment until she stopped. “I’m sorry! It’s the fact that I know you’d never lie about something like that! How did you summon him by accident? I thought that was impossible!”  
“I thought it was too, but low and behold, I’ve got a sex demon in my house now! So how about you quit laughing and help me out, because I don’t know what to do with him!”  
“I’m right here y’know,” Kai said in a bit of an offended tone. “I may be in my second life unlike you guys, but you don’t have to talk about me in front of my face like I’m a dumb animal.”  
Snowyn gave a bit of a guilty look. “Hm… I’m sure I can find something. First, I really need that sea glass, though; got an important ritual to do today.”  
“Brew room, first shelf on the left, should be somewhere in the middle.”  
“Gotcha.” The redhead was down the hallway in a flash, and while she got the sea glass, the demon gave Serena some passive aggressive glances, which she continuously squinted and shrugged back at.  
The small bag of sea glass rattled in Snowyn’s hand as she rushed down the hall and to the front door. “Okay! I forgot to mention that if I want to get this ritual done soon I’ve got to get it done now, because it’s about to get cloudy and I need prime moonlight for this.”  
“What? You’re leaving now?” Serena pushed her mug out of the way, pushed her chair out, and stood up. “What are you even trying to do?”  
“Zombie companion, Ser! Zain’s a big help with brews and all, but I need help around the house, too!” She already had the door open and herself halfway out by the time her friend started walking towards her. “I’ll help you when I get back, text you when I’m on the way,” Snowyn grinned wide and started closing the door, clicking it shut with a cheery “bye!”  
Then Serena and Kai were stuck together again, with cold mugs of coffee, an empty pot, and nothing to talk about any more.  
“How is a zombie gonna help her clean…?”


	3. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowyn, after bolting from Serena's house, commences the aforementioned ritual to summon her new zombie companion; however, she never actually expected it to work, considering she mostly just winged it.

_The cemetery is by the lake, housed in a sort of swamp or bog. Her neighbourhood is close to the lake, too, she notes, so she can make her way by foot easily. The gravel of the road crunches under her soles, then the grass crumples, then the mud squishes, and the bag of sea glass in her hand rattles the whole way. She had already chosen a grave, the resting place of a man from two hundred years ago; she set out the ritual and everything, then she realized she didn’t have the right materials. Now, however, she’s ready, and in no time, she makes it to the bog, and then to the grave._

Snowyn kneeled just behind the ring of moss and arum lilies she’d laid out prior clutching the borrowed bag in her hands, which she took a deep breath before setting down at her side. She’d left a mortar and pestle here earlier, right before she realized she had nothing to crush in it; so she picked it up and grinded up a handful of sea glass, leaving the fine, multi-colored powder in the bowl as she set it back down. The witch then lifted a bundle of morning glories in one hand, a necklace embedded with turquoise in the other, and set them down gently on top of the grave, in the center of the circle of bog flora. She’d dug around a little prior to setting up, and it didn’t take much digging before she found a pocket watch just next to the man’s grave, just under a thick layer of peat. The redhead set that down, too, below the flowers and necklace. Now there was just one last step to take.  
The witch stared at the closed watch like she expected it to suddenly pop open as she reached into the mortar and took a generous pinch of powdered sea glass into her fingers. She stood, then held her hand over the grave; and in one swift motion, she tossed the dust into the center of the circle of lilies. Each spec reflected the moonlight in the most beautiful way, glittering and sparkling as it fell onto the damp earth covering the dead man in the grave below. It was the most magical she’d ever felt, and even if the ritual turned out not to work, she felt like that sight alone would have been worth all the effort.  
She didn’t get long to take it in as the peat and dirt covering the corpse began to shift and clumps from the top tumbled down into the grass below. The redhead took a few steps back, astonished that the ritual seemed to actually be working; then she screamed as a hand shot up out of the dirt and felt around. Another hand shot up after it, and both pushed down on the dirt as the body attached to them began to rise. Snowyn thought quickly and moved to duck behind a large gravestone nearby as the body sat up. He seemed much better preserved than Snowyn thought he would be; he actually looked alive, instead of… Well... Dead. She remembered reading somewhere that bogs were good at preserving bodies, but she wasn’t expecting it to be this effective. The man looked good as new, as if he was never in a grave for two hundred years. Granted, the ritual could have contributed to everything, but there was no more time to think about that. She had to figure out what her next move was going to be.  
The man looked just as confused as she did. He had scarlet red hair, just like hers, and he kept glancing around, like he was looking for something. Eventually he seemed to shake his head and grabbed the pocket watch, clutching it in his hand as he made an effort to pull his legs out of the dirt, eventually succeeding, and wobbling as he stood up. Snowyn just watched him stumble around for a moment before she finally stood up and stepped out from behind the grave.  
“Hey!” She waved her arms to the man.  
He jumped nearly a foot in the air, and his free hand clutched his chest. Then he gave a nervous chuckle. “Oh! Hello there! Is there any chance you know where I am, ma’am?”  
“Well, uh… You’re in a cemetery, right next to… Uh…” She cleared her throat. “... Your own grave.”  
He raised a brow. Another nervous chuckle. “My own grave? Is that a threat?”  
“Read the stone.”  
Oddly enough, he obliged. Kneeling down, he read the tombstone at the head of the grave he rose from, read the name engraved, and froze. “This is…”  
“Your name?”  
The once dead man snapped his head to look at Snowyn. His face was pale, and his baby blue eyes were wide. “What’s going on?”  
“It’s a long story. You probably want to get back to civilization before I start explaining.”


End file.
